Hard Pass
}} The party gets word from Lien about Xykon's delay, leaving time to deal with unDurkon. The Mechane is attacked by a clan of giants. Cast * Roy Greenhilt ◀ ▶ * Haley Starshine ◀ ▶ * Elan ◀ ▶ * Bandana Secundus ◀ ▶ * Carol ◀ ▶ * The Clan of Frost Giants: ** Frost Giantess with Long Hair ▶ ** Frost Giantess with Medium Hair ▶ ** Frost Giantess with Ponytail ▶ ** Frost Giant with Balding Head ▶ ** Frost Giant with Spangenhelm ▶ ** Frost Giant with Pointed Helmet ▶ ** Frost Giant with Upright Horns ▶ ** Frost Giant with Upside-Down Horns ▶ ** Twenty-two Frost Giants Transcript Roy: OK, now that we have more room, I can explain that— Haley: Hey Roy, there you are. Did Elan tell you yet? Roy: Can you be more specific? Elan tells me many things, the majority of which I allow to pass through my brain unhindered. Elan: Like a ghost! Or a phase spider! Or the ghost of a phase spider! Roy: See? I've already forgotten that. Haley: I got a Sending from Lien last night. She's at the North Pole with O-Chul— Haley: —and she says that Xykon is there, but being delayed by Kraagor's Tomb somehow. Haley: She couldn't get more specific due to the word count thing. Roy: That's great news! You should have come and told me right away. Haley: Yeah, well, the message came in at a very inconvenient time. Elan: She called when Haley and I were in the middle of— Haley: Mouth shut, Elan. Elan: No, pretty much the opposite of that. Haley: ELAN! Roy: OK... OK, then... Roy: We have to assume that Xykon will eventually overcome whatever is protecting the gate... Roy: ...but any obstacle means more time to deal with Durkon. The faster we stop him, the— A loud "'KRNNSH!" is heard and the airship shakes.'' '''Haley: What the heck was that?!? Roy: Are we under attack? Elan: Uh... It looks like it was just a rock hitting the hull. Roy: ...Oh. OK, then. Roy: Anyway, Captain Bandana told me we have more than enough fuel to go directly from Firmament to the Pole and back again. Elan: And if we run out of gas for the balloon, we can get it from the mountains! Roy: What? No, Elan, I just told you that the gas comes from another plane. It doesn't come from the ground. Elan: Oh. But if the mountains aren't filled with the same stuff that makes the ship float... Elan: ...why are the rocks falling up? Two boulders are thrown at the ''Mechane. One misses, "WOOOSH!" while the other hits the airship with a loud "THNKTRCH!".'' Bandana: All hands on deck! Splash panel showing the horde of Frost Giants in the pass, threatening the ''Mechane with boulders.'' Roy: Elan, we are under attack! Elan: Oh, sorry. Elan: In that case, can I take back my enthusiasm before for splash pages? D&D Context * Frost Giants can hurl boulders (with a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls) of 40-50 lb up to 600 feet. When found in groups this large at least one of them is likely to have class levels in cleric or sorcerer. * Sending is a 4th level cleric spell that allows a 25 word message to be sent to a creature familiar with the caster over arbitrary distances and even across planes of existence. Trivia * In the final panel, Elan is referring to his comments in the final panel of the previous strip. * This is the first appearance of the various frost giants. External Links * 1050}} View the comic * 498964}} View the discussion thread Category:To Firmament